


To Heal A Rift

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Amanda muses on Spock and Sarek's relationship





	To Heal A Rift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/gifts).



She had not lost her husband.

But she had not regained her son either, Amanda reflected as they departed the Enterprise. 

Even after that light-hearted moment when Doctor McCoy had enjoyed having the last word, Amanda knew their trouble was not over. She had always accepted the idea that her husband and son would both outlive her. Human longevity could not compare to the Vulcan lifespan. From the first time she had held him in her arms, Amanda had known that one day the two most important men in her life would be left alone together. Now, she was haunted by the fear that they might not be able to come together without her presence. 

She had hoped that this trip would heal the rift. It had started to heal – Sarek could hardly deny the quality of Spock’s fellow officers, Spock’s friends. It was not logical. Starfleet represented some of the best and brightest the Federation had to offer. Why should their son not be part of it?

And yet, she thought with a sigh, he could stick to his beliefs, his prejudices, his desires. He had intended for their son to follow in his footsteps, more than Amanda had realized when she joined her life to his. He had not considered the idea that Spock might find his own path. It was odd, as Sarek was generally quite flexible in his thinking, as befitted a diplomat. It was not logical.

She would be one of the first to testify to the beautiful illogic of love. Falling in love with a human woman had not been logical either for a Vulcan male. Yet he had done so. There was hope yet.

She would continue to work for the day when the rift was finally healed. Amanda just hoped it didn’t require too drastic measures.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This has always been one of the ones that's interested me.


End file.
